Quelques textes sur les X-Men
by Nanthana14
Summary: Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers des X-Men nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.
1. Une prison de plastique

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Alors qu'il est enfermé dans sa prison de plastique, les idées se bousculent dans la tête de Magneto.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Plastique"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Une prison de plastique**_

Il y avait une certaine haine à se retrouver entouré de plastique… Cette matière chimique et polluante qui sans doute celle qu'il abhorrait le plus. Pour bien des raisons, mais surtout parce que c'était le seul piège qui pouvait le retenir… Lui, le mutant qui contrôlait le métal… Il était vulnérable dans cet environnement, semblable à tous ces simples humains qu'ils haïssaient depuis… depuis les camps nazis… Ils se croyaient si supérieurs, mais ils n'étaient rien… A peine plus que des moustiques à écraser d'un coup de talon et ils étaient à leur merci… Une nouvelle fois…

Erik détestait cette idée… Il était Magneto, l'un des plus puissants mutants de ce fichu monde de métal… Il avait toujours un élément à contrôler, quelque chose avec lequel il pouvait montrer sa puissance sauf ici… Il frémit… Pourquoi pensait-il au camp et aux tortionnaires nazis aussi souvent ces derniers temps ? Il avait bien fini par en sortir de ces camps, fini par leur montrer qu'il pouvait avoir peur de lui… Fini par venger ceux qu'ils lui avaient pris…

Depuis les gens l'avaient craint et respecté… Quand il montrait qui il était, les gens le craignaient et c'était loin d'être désagréable…

Pourtant, même si les nazis n'étaient plus là, il savait que des scientifiques fous étaient prêts à prendre le relais… Il avait vu tant de mutants se faire torturer, tuer, disséquer que cela avait fini par lui donner la nausée… Charles voulait toujours éviter une guerre, mais la guerre était inévitable… Il le savait depuis longtemps… Les deux espèces humaines ne pourraient jamais cohabiter de manière pacifique… L'Humanité avait toujours fonctionné comme ça… L'Homo sapiens avait exterminé Neandertal… Les Barbares avaient rasé Rome… Les Révolutions avaient décapité les puissants… Aujourd'hui, les mutants avaient un choix à faire, se battre ou disparaître…

Erik avait fait son choix, on avait déjà tenté de le faire disparaître une fois, il n'accepterait jamais que cela recommence. Il était prêt à se battre, mais ses armes impliquaient du métal et là… Là, il était dans un environnement de plastique qu'il ne supportait plus : la table, les chaises, le lit, le jeu d'échec… Ils auraient au moins pu lui en donner un en bois… Tout autour de lui n'était que plastique puant et informe… Tout, jusqu'au couloir d'accès, jusqu'au mur de sa cellule et jusqu'à la matraque de cet imbécile de gardien qu'il avait envie d'étrangler dés qu'il mettait un pied dans la pièce…

Tout était plastique… Même le fauteuil de Charles qui s'obstinait à venir le voir pour discuter et partager une partie d'échec. Cet homme-là ne changerait donc jamais… Il était toujours à la recherche de son meilleur ami, tentant de le ramener dans le droit chemin sans comprendre que leurs routes avaient bifurqués depuis bien trop longtemps pour que l'un des deux ne fasse machine arrière… Comme il l'horripilait avec ses discours sur la tolérance et l'acceptation de l'autre… Si les Humains normaux pensaient comme lui, il n'y aurait pas toutes les horreurs dont il avait été témoin… Erik se demandait même s'il n'avait pas oublié, l'état de détresse dans lequel ils avaient découvert Scott, servant de cobaye à demi-mort au fin fond d'une base militaire secrète… Ce gamin que Charles aimait comme un fils… Comment pouvait-il vouloir la paix après avoir plongé dans ses souvenirs pour l'aider ?

Erik ne comprenait pas cette étrange dichotomie dont semblait souffrir Charles : pour lui protéger les mutants et vouloir une paix durable était incompatible… Ce qui rendait cette prison de plastique encore plus insupportable.

Combien de mutants allaient perdre la vie si personne ne prenait leur défense… Erik aimait le pouvoir, mais il voulait aussi sauver les siens, renverser la machine et montrer à quel point les humains pouvaient craindre la venue du Jugement Dernier… Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici !

D'un revers rageur de la main, Erik balaya les pièces du jeu d'échec qui allèrent s'éparpiller en tintant sur le sol. Puis, il se leva et donna un violent coup de poing sur la paroi…

Il l'avait dit à Charles, mais il savait que se serait vrai… Cette prison de plastique ne le retiendrait pas éternellement… Un jour… Un jour, il allait sortir et, ce jour-là, tous ceux qui avaient peur de lui auraient une vraie raison de se mettre à trembler…


	2. Le poids des mentalités

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Alors qu'il a toujours tout fait pour préserver la paix, Charles se demande s'il ne s'est pas trompé pendant tout ce temps.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Mentalité"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Le poids des mentalités**_

Alors qu'il poussa son fauteuil jusqu'à son bureau, Charles Xavier sentit tout le poids de la fatigue s'abattre sur ses épaules… Lui qui, pendant toutes ses années avait soutenu à Erik qu'il ne fallait pas se battre, qu'il fallait prendre le temps d'expliquer pour que les gens comprennent, pour que les mentalités changent, il comprenait au final que ce n'était rien de plus que d'élégantes foutaises.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se demandait si tout cela n'était pas ridicule. Son envie de préserver la vie à tout les prix, son goût pour la paix et les discussions pacifiques… C'était si ridicule…

Plus il parlait de paix et plus les gens qu'ils aimaient mourraient… Toutes ses années… Bien sûr que changer les mentalités pouvait prendre du temps, mais il avait envie d'essayer… de faire comprendre à tous ces gens que les mutants n'étaient pas un danger… Enfin, pas tous… Et c'était bien cela le problème au final… Les actes de certains se reflétaient sur tous les autres… et finissaient de les condamner dans l'opinion publique…

Mais en même temps, n'était-ce pas « humain »… Ces gens normaux, qui leur hurlaient qu'ils étaient un danger pour l'avenir de l'Humanité, n'étaient-ils pas en train d'oublier que « tous » n'étaient pas des innocents ? Qu'il y avait parmi eux des tueurs de masse, des voleurs, des escrocs, des tueurs en série… Comme dans tout groupe… Charles Manson n'était pas un mutant, mais seulement un humain et il n'était pas le seul psychopathe que le rang des « normaux » comptait… D'ailleurs, Charles détestait ce mot « normaux »… En quoi serait-il plus anormal que sa voisine ? En quoi le tuer lui ou une personne qu'il aimait ferait du bien à l'Humanité ? Celui qui mettrait fin ne serait-il donc pas un « monstre anormal » ? Il frémit…

Cette fois, il en avait marre… Il avait pris sur lui si longtemps… Il n'avait plus d'arguments… même pour se convaincre lui-même… S'il avait réussi à changer les mentalités, il n'en serait pas là… Striker n'aurait jamais attaqué l'école, Jean ne serait pas sacrifié pour renaître sous les traits d'un phoenix rempli de rage et de haine… Une haine qui l'avait poussé à tuer Scott d'un claquement de doigts… Scott, la perte de ce gamin blessé et terrorisé, arraché d'une base militaire et devenu comme un fils était presque la douleur la plus violente qu'il avait ressenti avant que tout ne s'accélère… Avant qu'il comprenne que l'enfer qui allait se déchaîner autour d'eux venait de Mystique et de ce faux-pas des années plus tôt… Avant que les Sentinelles se mettent à tuer tout le monde, les mutants comme ceux qu'ils pensaient capables de leur donner la vie… Avant que le monde ne se disloque dans une guerre d'une rare violence… Une guerre qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter, car il avait été incapable de changer les mentalités…

Un constat dur qui faisait écho aux derniers mots qu'il avait échangé avec Erik avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit que les discussions ne suffiraient pas à les faire changer…

Il lui avait répondu que tout cela venait de la violence et des actes de Mystiques, mais c'était faux… Elle n'avait été que le déclencheur… Le reste… La haine… Elle venait de lui, juste de lui, parce qu'il avait essayé toute sa vie pour échouer… Parce que les mentalités, même pour le télépathe qu'il était, ne pouvaient se modifier. Elles étaient incontrôlables, motivées par la peur et bien trop finalement bien trop puissantes, même pour lui… Surtout pour lui…


	3. Vouloir se sentir vivant

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Alors que la mission a bien failli leur coûter la vie, Jean et Scott n'ont plus qu'une envie se retrouver dans les bras de l'autre.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 100ème Nuit du FoF sur le thème "Sensualité" enfin dans son intégralité : "** **J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés, sensualité"**

 **Contrainte : Pas de MA (ben j'en écris pas donc facile)**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Bon par contre, j'ai tout donné mais je sais pas si je colle au thème. Comment dire ? Euh... facile : j'écris très très très très peu de romance donc voilà...**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Vouloir se sentir vivant**_

C'était étrange ce besoin soudain, cette passion, cette envie de serrer l'autre contre soi pour se sentir et pour la sentir vivante… Cette fois… Cette fois tout était passé si prêt. Scott s'était vu mourir. Il le savait et ce n'était pas un problème. Il était prêt à mourir pour lui, pour cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui était comme son père… Non ce n'était pas un problème, enfin normalement… Parce qu'il avait croisé ses yeux, des yeux plein de terreur et d'amour qui l'avaient frappé en plein cœur et, il avait survécu au final. Son corps était perclus d'ecchymoses, mais il avait survécu et elle aussi.

C'était elle la télépathe, mais il voyait bien à quel point elle était inquiète, à quel point elle avait envie de courir dans ses bras. Il avait fallu attendre, faire bonne figure devant les enfants, mais maintenant… maintenant ils étaient enfin seuls et quand la porte de la chambre s'était refermée sur eux, Jean avait couru prendre Scott par les épaules, trahissant toutes ses angoisses dans une seule question.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Oui, je vais bien, je…

Jean ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La jeune femme se blottit contre lui, glissant ses mains derrière son cou pour le gratifier d'une étreinte passionnée dans laquelle il ressentit toute son inquiétude et son affection. Scott posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour lui rendre son baiser. C'était un moment doux, unique et n'appartenant qu'à eux. Ce baiser rempli d'amour, leur deux corps qui avaient envie de n'en former plus qu'un, ce désir de l'un pour l'autre, leurs mains pressant amoureusement le corps de l'autre. Puis, leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Jean sourit et, à son tour, Scott l'attira plus prés de lui, en gardant les mains posées sur sa taille. Il détailla ses yeux bruns toujours inquiets, sa peau qui frémissait et s'arrêta sur ses lèvres rosées. Comme il aimait l'embrasser.

Jean lui sourit et se blottit plus fort contre lui pendant que les mains de son compagnon couraient sur son dos la gratifiant de caresses douces, sensuelles et apaisantes.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu prennes ce genre de risques, murmura Jean posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Scott.

\- J'étais obligé, je…

\- Non, répondit la jeune femme en posant son index sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Moi non plus, murmura Scott en réponse.

\- Alors, embrasse-moi pour me le promettre.

Scott sourit et ne la fit pas répéter. Il se pencha l'embrassant avec douceur. Jean lui rendit son baiser tout en l'aidant à retirer son t-shirt. Elle avait besoin de faire courir ses doigts sur sa peau, besoin de ressentir la chaleur de son corps, les battements de son cœur et de s'assurer qu'il n'était réellement pas blessé. Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent que quelques secondes, tellement ils ressentaient ce besoin de s'aimer et de se le dire eux qui avaient bien failli se perdre.

Les mains de Jean se mirent à courir sur le corps glabre de son compagnon. Ses mains étaient douces et le geste agréable, surtout sur son corps épuisé et meurtri. Comme il l'aimait la sentir auprès de lui, elle qui lui avait réapprit à vivre, elle qu'il ne voulait pas perdre…

Il lui rendit ses caresses sans cesser de l'embrasser. Ils n'avaient pas besoin réellement d'autre chose, juste de se sentir vivant, juste de sentir le cœur de l'autre battre sous ses doigts.

Scott souleva doucement Jean et il se laissa tomber avec elle sur le lit. La jeune femme finit de lui donner un baiser, puis se recroquevilla contre lui, la tête sur sa poitrine et laissant courir ses doigts de manière sensuel sur la fine musculature de son compagnon.

\- Je t'aime tu sais.

\- Oui, moi aussi… Je t'aime tellement mon amour…

Jean frissonna et immobilisa sa main sur son cœur, le sentant battre sous ses doigts et à ses oreilles. Comme elle espéra ne jamais cesser de l'entendre ce bruit-là. Puis, étonné par son calme soudain, Jean redressa la tête, comprenant malgré ses lunettes qu'il s'était endormi. Elle sourit et déposa doucement un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Repose-toi mon amour.

Puis, elle se pelotonna contre lui, déposant sa tête sur sa poitrine et laissa ses yeux se fermer, s'accordant de dériver à son tour.


	4. Tu sais que cette étincelle je te la

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Elle avait était son étincelle, il allait la perdre.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge d'octobre du Collectif NoName  
**

 **Défi de l'auteur : _Quel est le déclic qui vous a poussé à écrire ?_ En fait je crois que j'ai toujours construit des histoires ou des fanfics le soir dans mon lit mais je n'avais pas idée de les écrire. Et puis il y a un livre que j'ai lu et qui m'a touché au point que j'ai eu envie de réécrire la fin pour que les deux frères ne soient pas séparer par la mort (oui déjà une obsession pour les belles relations fraternelles) donc voilà en fait mon premier déclic c'est ce livre. j'avais 12 ans. Voilà ! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Tu sais que cette étincelle je te la dois**_

 _J'ai déjà été mort…_

Il y a longtemps, je vous l'accorde, mais j'ai réellement été mort… Je le sais, ça peut vous paraître bizarre, mais c'est pourtant le cas. Je sais que je suis mort à cette époque, là-bas, sous leurs mains, sous leurs barbaries et leurs tortures, je suis mort à un certain moment, mais ils ne m'ont pas accordé la Paix. Ils m'ont ramené et ils ont recommencé.

Ce n'est pas un trouble de mon esprit, c'est juste la réalité… cruelle… violente… sans pitié…

Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais toi, combien j'ai souhaité mourir pour mettre un terme à leurs expériences, pour ne plus souffrir, parce que je n'en pouvais plus, parce que j'avais tout perdu... Tu le sais combien de fois j'ai voulu qu'ils m'achèvent pour de bon, qu'ils m'arrachent les yeux ou me coupent la tête si cela pouvait les faire arrêter.

Tu les connais mes cauchemars ? Ceux que j'ai fait pendant des mois pendant que tu prenais soin de mois, pendant que tu m'aidais à réapprendre à vivre, à sortir au dehors, à respirer… pendant que tu me permettais de revoir à nouveau et que tu m'aidais à combattre mes peurs.

Tu le sais Jean, combien tu es importante dans mon cœur, combien tu fais parti de mon âme…

Tu le sais que tu es celle qui m'a redonné le goût à la vie, qui m'a permis de croire à nouveau en l'autre, qui m'a donné envie de me battre pour que plus personne ne soit victime de l'ignorance et de la haine.

Tu le sais tout cela. Tu sais ce que tu représentes. Tu sais que tu es ma lumière, ma force pour avancer et que c'est pour ça que parfois je me comporte comme un idiot. Je suis désolé tu sais. Je t'aime trop, peut-être que je t'aime mal, mais je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Tu es si importante, vitale comme l'oxygène qui a du mal à ce moment précis à pénétrer dans mes poumons.

Tu le sais mon amour. Tu sais que cette étincelle dans mon cœur je te la dois. Cette petite, toute petite étincelle qui m'a rallumé, qui m'a donné foi en l'autre, qui m'a donné le goût d'aimer.

Tu le sais mon amour, comme mon souffle dépend du tient, comme tes bras sont des remparts derrière lesquels je me protège quand tout ça revient, quand les cauchemars réapparaissent.

Tu le sais que je suis vivant grâce à toi, uniquement grâce à toi.

.

 _Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

 _._

Pourquoi tu es descendu de cet appareil au lieu de me faire comprendre comment le redémarrer ? Pourquoi tu m'empêches de descendre à mon tour, de te rejoindre, de mourir avec toi s'il le faut ? Pourquoi tu veux te sacrifier seule ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Tu t'es servi du professeur pour ton message, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas. Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas descendre ?

Jean ! Par pitié ! Lis dans mes pensées mon amour ! Je sais que tu peux le faire. Je sais que tu sais le faire. Lis dans mes pensées ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

Je ne veux pas survivre si tu n'es plus là ! Jean ! Je ne veux pas perdre cette étincelle ! Je ne veux pas m'éteindre seul ! Reste avec moi ! Laisse-moi te rejoindre mon amour !

Je t'en supplie ! Je t'aime Jean ! Tu es ma force, ma raison et mon âme sœur. Ne fais pas ça.

Tu le sais tout ça. Lis en moi !

Jean !

.

 _Oui… Je t'aime… J'ai été ton étincelle et tu as été la mienne. Les deux se sont nourries… La tienne brillera et je serai là… Ne m'oublie pas._


	5. Aimer

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Aimer nous rend vivant, mais peut aussi nous tuer.**

 _ **Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient mais dés qu'on parle "amour" et que me vient une idée "drama" je reviens toujours sur le même couple...**_

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Aimer"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Aimer**_

Qu'est-ce que c'est aimer ?

C'est une vaste question. Il y a temps de chose à dire, tant de mots d'auteurs à parapher.

 _« Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction. **[1]** »_

C'est être deux, ressentir l'autre, respirer l'autre, ne battre que d'un seul cœur.

Aimer ça vous transporte ou ça vous déchire, ça vous blesse ou ça vous relève, ça vous tue ou ça vous ressuscite.

Et son amour m'avait ressuscité, moi qu'on avait regardé comme un monstre, qu'on avait malmené, torturé… C'était son sourire qui m'avait ramené à la vie, la douceur de ses lèvres qui m'avait redonné une âme, la chaleur de sa peau qui m'avait réchauffé.

Je l'aimais…

Non, je l'aime…

Et pourtant…

 _« C'est quand la distance s'impose que l'amour transparaît le plus. Le vide de l'absence nous fait aimer plus fort. Ce sont tous les souvenirs qui nous reviennent et les larmes qui nous montent aux yeux qui prouvent à quel point on détester être séparé. **[2]** »_

Et nous le sommes…

Je n'ai pas compris.

J'étais groggy, non attentif, un peu trop anxieux et je n'ai pas compris. Maintenant il y a ce vide et je suis incapable d'avancer, incapable de me lever de mon lit. Je ne peux pas donner mes cours. Le professeur Xavier vient bien me voir, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire qu'il ne sache pas déjà. J'aimais Jean de toute mon âme et je l'ai perdu. Il est là mon problème et personne ne peut vraiment m'aider.

Logan tente de me parler par moment. Je sais qu'il est bouleversé par cette perte lui aussi, mais je m'en moque. Je ne veux pas essuyer les larmes de celui qui a voulu me la prendre, qui n'a pas compris tout ce qu'elle pouvait représenter pour moi, tout ce qu'elle avait été.

Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Peut-être avoir moins mal, mais ça, c'est impossible. Alors, il faut faire semblant. Je tente de créer un masque, mais il se fissure. Je voudrais avancer, mais je ne peux pas ou alors je ne veux pas ?

 _« Il est difficile de dire adieu lorsqu'on veut rester, compliqué de rire lorsqu'on veut pleurer, mais le plus terrible est de devoir oublier lorsqu'on veut aimer **[3]**. »_

Et je ne veux pas l'oublier.

Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier.

Au final, je voudrais juste la rejoindre, mourir pour être avec elle, pour la retrouver, mais je ne peux pas faire ça… Ce serait lâche et indigne d'elle.

Alors aimer, c'est rêver.

Au travers de toute cette douleur, derrière le voile presque opaque de mes larmes, aimer c'est ne pas accepter cette perte.

C'est repartir tous les jours là-bas, au bord de ce lac et attendre. Attendre un signe. Attendre qu'elle me montre qu'elle n'est pas montre, que ses pouvoirs étaient plus grands que cela, plus puissants.

Aimer c'est garder l'espoir même s'il peut paraître fou parce que c'est ce qui vous tiens debout…

Et c'est attendre…

Une vibration…

Une ondulation…

Le miroir de l'eau qui bouge…

Aimer c'est espérer…

Alors j'espère…

* * *

[1] Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

[2] Auteur inconnu.

[3] Auteur inconnu


End file.
